Villentretenmerth
'Villentretenmerth '''is the only known Golden Dragon who loves living amongst other creatures, humans or non-humans. He is very skilled in the art of polymorphy which enables him to travel incognito. He assumes many form but the most known to otheris is that of '''Borch Three Jackdaws. He wa's introduced in the short story ''Granica możliwośc'' ("The Bounds of Reason"), where he posed as a knight accompanied by two Zerrikanian women, Téa and Véa, to whom he referred as his "weapons". He never carried conventional weapons of any kind, saying that he could not, but never elaborating. He was father of another famous dragon - Saesenthessis. Geralt met him after slaying a basilisk, during which Borch intervened before the folks who hired the witcher could pilfer his bags. He invited Geralt back to a nearby inn, using the opportunity to question the witcher on his personal philosophy and was pleased to learn Geralt didn't hunt dragons, because, as Geralt explained, they don't threaten humans; rather, it is humans who hunt them. He debates with Geralt the possible existence of a golden dragon which would be a mutant but is rebutted when Geralt reluctantly states "Mutants are sterile, Borch. Only legends permit what nature condemns. Only myths can ignore the limits of what's possible." Borch wasn't keen on killing Myrgtabrakke, the dragon of Barefield, and later adopted her baby, for in reality, Borch was a huge golden dragon by the name of Villentretenmerth with the ability to change shape. While Geralt and Yennefer were still unaware that the dragon was actually Borch, Yennefer asked Geralt to kill Villentretenmerth so she can sell or trade the golden scale hide to a someone who could possibly cure her infertility. Geralt refused which did not sit well with the sorceress at all. Knowing what it meant to Yennefer and having spoken to Dandelion, Geralt decided that he must try and kill the dragon for her. However, due to events, he never goes through with this. In The Hexer movie and TV series, Borch was portrayed by Andrzej Chyra. Episodes * 04: "Smok" (The Dragon) The story is also told in graphic form in Granica możliwości. He is indirectly mentioned in the game. During Shani's party in Chapter II, Dandelion mentions that Geralt once had a vampire friend, Regis. To which Geralt derisively replies: "...and a dragon friend, too?", a humorous reference to Geralt's friendship with Borch. In the subtitles of The Witcher 2 his name is spelled "Borkh".In The Witcher 2 Geralt discover that Saskia, the Virgin of Aedirn, is in fact Borch's daughter. Her dragon name is Saesenthessis. She however isn't a golden dragon and her shapeshifting capabilities are limited. In third game there is a gwent card with his likeness and it isn't part of any deck, but considered neutral card. During the gwent tournament Geralt mentions that he once met a traveler who had two Zerrikanian women as bodyguards, referring to Borch. Trivia * This coat of arms is a real Polish coat of arms used by noble Polish and Lithuanian families (more on the subject can be found here).* The name Borch Trzy Kawki is most likely based on the name of Polish Great Crown Chancellor who lived in XVIII century. His full name was Jan Andrzej Józef Borch and his coat of arms was Three Jackdaws.* In "The Bounds of Reason" short story, Borch tells that his draconic name "Villentrentenmerth" means "Three Black Birds", thus giving a reason to the "Three Jackdaws" added to his human name. Gallery File:Villentretenmerth.jpg|His dragon form in Gwent: The Witcher Card Game.File:TWFotWW render of Borch with Vea and Tea.png|Borch and his companions in The Witcher: Farewell of the White Wolf adventure mod.File:Tw3 cardart neutral villen dlc.png|Borch and his companions on card in ''The Witcher 3 ''.File:Tw comic Borch.png|Borch as seen in graphic novel.File:Tw3 cardart neutral villen.png|His dragon form on card in ''The Witcher 3 ''. de:Borch Drei Dohlenes:Borchfr:Borch Trois-Choucasit:Borch Tre Taccolepl:Borchru:Борхuk:Борхvi:Borch Category:Knights Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in the comics